Amor inmortal
by lunita- depp
Summary: post POTC:AWE Es posible que Norrington tenga una oportunidad de regresar a la vida? Un amor del pasado podra salvarlo?...Es un horrible summary pero leanlo y comenten!
1. MarieAnn

Cap I: Marie-Ann

**Querida Marie-****Ann: **

**¿Cómo has estado todos estos años?**

**Espero que te encuentre bien a pesar de la clase de vida que tienes….Ahora estoy a punto de ser nombrado Comodoro….**

**El propósito de esta carta es para despedirme para siempre de ti y de tu recuerdo. Le voy a pedir matrimonio a la hija del gobernador, Elizabeth Swan, la cual es una mujer maravillosa y si me acepta me casaría con ella en menos de un mes.**

**Tú sabes que te ame muchísimo pero lo nuestro nunca pudo ser… ni será. Lo mejor será que cada uno siga la vida por su lado.**

**No te preocupes… no te guardo rencor, ya te perdoné.**

**Te deseo lo mejor,**

**Hasta nunca**

**James Norrigton**

Marie-Ann leía esta carta por enésima vez y como siempre, sus ojos se cristalizaron al recordar aquel amor…

Ella se había enamorado de James Norrington cuando era tan solo un cadete… hace tiempo atrás.

Ella agradece al cielo por el día que lo vio por primera vez en el puerto de Cáliz de España en uno de sus viajes. Se enamoro apenas lo vio le gustaba todo de él…. Su voz, sus ojos, su forma de ser.

Pudo establecer conversación en la taberna del pueblo. Norrington al verla queda hipnotizado con su belleza, su pelo castaño largo, su tez ligeramente morena, sus labios, su voz melodiosa.

Ellos tuvieron un romance de los más lindos pero había un secreto… Ella era hija de un famoso pirata ingles: Francis Drake.

Nunca quiso contarle a Norrington ya que sabía que llegaría el momento en que se convertiría en enemigos de lo piratas al pertenecer a La Marina Real de Inglaterra…

Pero todo se acabo un fatídico día en el cual se suponía que ambos se encontrarían…Norrigton no aparecía pero en vez vio a Alexander, un pirata que servía a su padre, que se había enamorado de ella

Flash back

No esta… preciosa… te ha dejado - Alex

Cállate!! No se de que hablas - Marie

Si lo sabes - Alex - James no esta, mi vida

Tú como sabes de él? - Marie talmente sorprendida

Yo lo sé todo sobre ti… también tu padre - Alex

Que!! - Marie totalmente asustada…

Si…y no esta nada contento - Alex burlonamente - es más me pidió que lo mate si tú sigues con él

A ti te interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer! - Marie enojadísima… se dio media vuelta

Si te ama tanto … donde esta?- Alex sabiendo que eso le iba a doler

Marie se ha quedado callada …. Él tiene razón … donde estaba James?

Ves.. te odia…tú nunca le dijiste sobre tu padre, él ya lo sabe….mi amor - Alex acercándose a Marie-Ann

Mentira!! – Marie - yo sé que James me ….

Alex la besó…. Marie –Ann lo aparto de un empujón

ALEJATE!! - Marie – Ann le mando una bofetada - Vuelve a hacer eso y te juro que hago te maten!!

Vamos acéptalo…yo se que tú me amas -Alex

Estas loco!! - Marie- Ann furiosa

No importa….Norrignton te odia, querida – Alex sabiendo que había dado una gran estocada

End Flash back

Marie –Ann se preguntaba si ahora James estaría felizmente casado… cuantos hijos tendría…. Que cargo tenia en la Marina Real…. cuando un grito la interrumpió…

Mi señora… Se esta acercando un barco….- dijo uno de los piratas de la cubierta


	2. Extraña confesión

_**Cap II: Extraña confesión**_

Marie –Ann se preguntaba si ahora James estaría felizmente casado… cuantos hijos tendría…. Que cargo tenia en la Marina Real…. cuando un grito la interrumpió…

Mi señora… Se esta acercando un barco….- dijo uno de los piratas de la cubierta

Marie – Ann guardo apresurada la carta para ver lo que sucedía.

No puedo estar tranquila!!- pensó Marie

Marie- Ann solía vestir una blusa ancha blanca sobre esta un corsé negro con un pantalón negro y sus botas negras características… que solían hacer un sonido único cundo caminaba molestaba sobre la cubierta de La S_ilver Butterfly_…así que todos sabían que estaba subiendo las escaleras….molesta por la interrupción.

No hay nada…. Para eso me ….- Marie-Ann de pronto se cayo… El _Flying Dutchman_ estaba en frente del barco.

Dios…. Avísenle a mi padre…. Tendremos que luchar!!- Marie grito lo más fuerte que pudo

Marie – Ann no recuerda claramente el combate… pero lo que se quedo bien claro era a su padre apoyado en una pared sangrando gravemente….uno de los hombres de Jones lo había herido de gravedad en el estomago…

Padre!! Padre!!- Marie llendo hacia a el – tienes que resistir…. La _Butterfly_ te necesita….

No hija mía…. No la veré más … tú serás quien la recuperará de las manos de Jones – Francis agonizando……. Ya le quedaba poco tiempo

No papa tu mejoras!!- Marie quien a pesar de todo lamentaría su muerte

Hija … no me pudo ir sin decirte que fui yo el culpable que no apareciara Norrignton en le muelle… le envié una carta fingiendo ser tú donde exigía que se alejara de ti …perdóname….- Francis Drake acaba de pronunciar sus ultimas palabras

Marie-Ann se quedo como piedra…. Su padre fue el culpable de esa separación…

No tenia idea cuanto tiempo se quedo en ese estado pero cuando reacciono decidió cumplir el deseo de su padre.

Preparo un contra ataque…. Realmente complicado pero fue tan efectivo que murieron gran parte de lo hombres de Jones.

La _Butterfly_ había sufrido destrozos pero que se podían remediar.

Ya estas a salvo, Silver Butterfly- Marie.. Antes de desmayarse ya sin fuerzas

Cuando volvió en si lo único que estaba en su mente era James…. Como pudo creerle a Alex que James la odiarían por ser hija de un pirata!!

Quería buscar una forma de solucionar todo esto…. De retroceder el tiempo … pero él ya estaba casado.

Lo buscaría por el mundo para explicar lo ocurrido? No mejor no…. Él ya tiene su vida….


	3. El visitante

_**Cap III : El visitante**_

Marie- Ann era ahora la capitana del barco el cual ya estaba completamente reparado…. El daño ocasionado por Jones había sido bastante grave…. Demoraron meses en la reparación de ese barco.

Pero Ella aun seguía pensando en Norrigton… quería poder hacer algo ahora que sabia la verdad… estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos ( NA: para variar , no?... no se que le pasa a esta chica … demasiado pensativa.. no creen?) que no se dio cuenta que toda su tripulación estaba mirando como un botecito se les estaba acercando y lo mas extraño era aquel hombre parado en la vela par que lo puedan ver…

Francis… mi amigo…. No me invitas a la _Silver Butterfly_- grito el hombre desde el bote

La tripulación lo ayudo a subir por que ya conocían a ese pirata …. Era amigo de su antiguo capitán…

Mi capitana…. Jack Sparrow acaba de venir…. Estaba en pequeño botecito…lo hemos hecho subir- temeroso uno de sus hombres

Que me espere en la cubierta … ahora voy- Marie- Ann sorprendida…

Se acordaba de aquel pirata … era bastante raro.. Pero bueno…

Ahora…. que me pedirá?- pensó Marie- Ann … siempre que venia a hablar con su padre era solo para pedir su ayuda ( NA: clásico de Jack)

Jack se estaba impacientando de tanto esperar...estaba a punto de un colapso… cuando escucho las botas de Marie – Ann ….

Bueno… A que debo tu visita a mi barco- Marie-Ann un poco fría

Jack se quedo pasmado … esperaba ver a Francis …quien era ella?! … ahora todos sus planes se habían alterados…

Vaya Francis… Que cambio! - dijo Jack sarcásticamente

Muy gracioso Sr. Sparrow- Marie- Ann- Soy Marie-Ann la capitana del barco…. Francis, mi padre, ha muerto hace bastante tiempo por un ataque del _Dutchman._

Que lastima!! – Jack- Le iba pedir un pequeño favor y a cambio lo ayudaría en lo quisiera…

En serio?- Marie- Ann sorprendida- suena interesante. Quedese aqui, necesito pensar estoy bien.

Como diga…- Sparrow

Marie – Ann regresó a su habitación…. Tenia que pensarlo…. Quería pedirle que la ayudara a encontrar a James… pero no sabia si fuera una buena idea verlo de nuevo

Aunque su corazón lo pedía a gritos….

Saco la carta y la leyó una ves mas… por cada palabra que leía mas ganas le dada de encontrarlo y decirle la verdad….

James Norrigton??- Jack sorprendido- Lo desea ver otra ves ?

Marie- Ann se volvió y se encontró con Jack al parecer había entrado detrás de ella y leyó la carta por encima de sus hombros.

Eso es algo que no le interesa- Marie – Ann bastante molesta

Bueno… piénselo yo le ayudo a buscarlo y tu me ayudas a mi….- Jack

Quizás ….pero usted tendrá que encontrar James Norrigton….. Nada fácil- Marie- Ann

Me parece bien….no hay problema… Los dos vamos de búsqueda… nesecito encontrar esto- Jack y le enseña un trozo de lo que parecía una carta de navegación…- y bueno como no tengo un barco …...

Quieres obtener la vida eterna, Jack?- Marie-Ann entre sorprendida y divertida- Quieres elCáliz de la Juventud…. Que ambicioso!!

Si lo se…. Pero me vas ayudar o no?-Jack

Si tú me ayudas a encontrar a Norrigton…. Encantada querido- Marie - Ann

Perfecto!! Entonces tenemos un acuerdo….- Jack bastante entusiasmado … seria bien fácil… o eso pensaba.

De acuerdo…. Propongo que estas búsquedas se realicen en paralelo…. Mientras buscamos el cáliz buscamos a James….

Como quieras…- Jack- pero debemos comenzar la búsqueda en Port Royal

Por que?- Marie- Ann

Ayhhhh…. Por que vive ahí querida…- Jack ironicamente

Bueno… sabes como llegar a ese lugar?…- Marie- Ann ignorandolo

Claro!!- Jack

Sr. Phillip ... siga las instrucciones del Cap. Jack Sparrow- Marie- Ann al encargado del timón

Marie- Ann estaba entre nerviosa y ansiosa… vería a la esposa y seguro que con ella estaba James…

No sabía como reaccionaría….


	4. La esposa de James?

_**Cap IV**__**: La esposa de James? **_

Demoraron como una semana en llegar…. Demasiado pronto para ella

Llévame con Elizabeth…..- Marie- Ann a Jack- Después buscamos el cáliz….

Pero …. Por que no lo piensas mejor… seria mucho mas fácil indagar sobre le cáliz primero, no?

Lévame con ella …no me tomara mucho tiempo….- la pirata con tono de voz que no permitía una negación

Como quieras…- Jack un poco contrariado

Jack pensó que seria tarea fácil encontrarla pero ella había decido mudarse a las afueras de Port Royal cosa que no esperaba

La pobre Marie estaba al borde de la desesperación.

Ya de noche llegaron a la casa de Elizabeth….

Hola Lizzi…. – Jack

Jack!! Que haces aquí…?!- Elizabeth bastante sorprendida

Esa es la forma de darme la bienvenida …. A mí… al Cap Jack… a quien TÚ asesinaste?!- Jack fingiendo sentirse ofendido

Todavía sigues con eso!!... bueno… lo siento… - Elizabeth

Elizabeth… soy Marie- Ann Drake y he venido por que necesito ubicar a alguien quien tu conoces …- hablo Marie al darse cuenta que si esperaba a que Jack la presentara podría esperar años.

Mucho gusto … pasen …. – Elizabeth

Sientense, porfavor-Elizabeth pero al parecer Jack y Marie preferian estar de pie.

Bueno.. tu dirias..-Elizabeth

Bueno.. este.. yo... le queria preguntar sobre su.. esposo –Marie caminando

nerviosamente ya que tuvo que reunir mucho valor para decir eso.

Mi esposo?! Lo conoces?- Elizabeth quien habia comenzado a prepara te, se paro en seco.

Si .. bueno, lo conoci hace muchos años- Marie incomoda.

No te puedo decir mucho, no lo veo hace meses..- Elizabeth con nostalgia.

Hace meses? Me puede decir donde esta? Necesito hablar con el – Marie

Bueno, eso es imposible .. Will esta en un sitio inaccesible para los vivos – Elizabeth- El ha tomado la funcion de Davy Jones.

Will?! La funcion de Jones?! – Marie parando su caminata inmediatamente – No es su esposo James Norrington?!

James?! No...- Elizabeth sorprendida

Pero el me escribio que le amaba y que iba a pedir su mano! – Marie

Si, me propuso matrimonio pero no lo amaba.. aunque al final le tome cariño.-Elizabeth

Sparrow!! Se puede saber..POR QUE ME MINTIO?!-Anne molesta.

Bueno.. no te menti del todo. El esta en Port Royal, no?- Jack dirigiendose a Elizabeth.

Elizabeth se sintio super incomoda caon esa pregunta..era tan terrible la respuesta.

Bueno..el .. te acuerdas cuando estuve con los piratas chinos?-Elizabeth armandose de valor.

Si .. Te regalaron el puesto de capitana,no?- Jack

Si, bueno.. el barco fue capturado por el Flying Dutchman...Felizmente estaba James ahi...

_James __abrió la celda donde se encontraba Elizabeth y su tripulación. Todos los piratas lo miraron sorprendidos._

_Vengan conmigo__… ¡Pronto!- James _

_¿__Que estas haciendo?- pregunto Elizabeth bastante sorprendida mientras los demas salían de la celda._

_Escogiendo un bando.__ - James_

Le propuse escapar conmigo... pero…

L_a tripulación se deslizaba por las sogas hacia su barco._

_Ven con nosotros….James, ven conmigo.-Elizabeth desesperada_

_James la miro totalmente __sorprendido._

Uno de los hombre de Jones se dio cuenta de la fuga…

_¿Quien anda ahí? - grito Bootstrap_

_Vete, yo te seguiré.- James__ sacando su espada. _

_¡Estas mintiendo!- Reclamo Elizabeth_

_Nuestros destinos han estado entrelazados pero jamás unidos.-James__ antes de darle un beso._

_¡__Vete, ahora!- James a Elizabeth con voz apremiante._

y..

_Regrese a su puesto, marinero.__- James mientras Elizabeth se comenzaba a deslizar por las sogas._

_Nadie se va del barco.__- reclamo Bootstrap_

_Retírese, es una orden.__- recalco James_

_Es una orden__- repito Bootstrap -Parte de la tripulación, parte del barco.- desesperadamente_

_Cálmese, hombre.__ - James_

_¡ATENCION! ¡Se escapo un prisionero!- Bootstrap_

_¡No le hagan caso!!- James_

_James,__ al ver que ya estaban descubiertos, corto la soga para proteger a Elizabeth. Pero Bootstrap le atravesó el estomago dejándolo gravemente herido._

_JAMES!!__ NO!!- grito Elizabeth, desde el agua, al ver el cuerpo de James cayendo._

Hirió a James de gravedad.. no creo que haya sobrevivido...

Marie-Ann, quien había estado parada, tuvo que sentarse... No asimilaba las palabras de Elizabeth

No puede ser-Marie totalmente prepleja - James..muerto...

Salvo a mi tripulacion y a mi pero..- Elizabeth con sus ojos cristalizados- Otorgo su vida a cambio...

Dios.. James..- Marie comenzando a llorar por el amor de su vida.

No pude hacer nada... yo estaba fuera del barco...Lo siento mucho- Elizabeth al ver lo afectada que estaba Anne- Lo amabas,verdad?

Marie lo unico que pudo dar como respuesta fue un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

Jack estaba sorprendido por la noticia, aunque no triste… total Norington le había dado el corazon a Lord Beckett.

Ahora que vamos a hacer,Sparrow? – Marie-Anne cuando pudo articular palabras.

Vamos?! Por que tendria que hacer algo?! – Jack sosprendido

Por que ME TIENES que ayudar a encontrar a James!! –Marie totalmente decidida a hacer algo para salvar a Norrington.

Will...Will – murmuro Elizabeth sorpresivamente

Que tiene que ver el eneuco en esto?

Jack, el es ahora quien guia a los muertos,no? Quizas sabe algo sobre Norrington- Elizabeth como si fuera obvio.

Y como vamos a encontrar a su esposo? –Marie-Anne

Le podian preguntar a Faribo, la hechizera.. se dice que es dificil seguirle la pista por que viaja mucho pero no sera problema con esa brujula magica.- Elizabeth dirigiendose a Jack

Brujula magica? – Marie-Anne totalmente extrañada

Si, Jack posee una brujula con al cual puedes encontrar lo que mas deseas. – Elizabeth

Y por que no me lo dijiste!! Con eso podemos encontrar a James..- Marie

No, por que el ex-almirante esta en un lugar inaccesible. – Jack

Ohhh... entonces sera sencillo encontrar a Faribo, no? – Marie

Jack estaba sentado con una ligera expresion de preocupacion.. al parecer no le gustaba la idea de ver a la hechizera.

De donde la conoces?-Elizabeth sonriendo

Ahh..? Conocer a Faribo?! No,no,no- Jack comenzo a decir pero al ver la nueva expresion de Elizabeth agrego- Si..bueno.. la conozco .. hace años esa hechizera esta obsesionada conmigo. -Jack preocupado

En serio? – Elizabeth divertida

Claro, Lizzi! Recuerda que soy un hombre honesto!- Jack indignado.

Bueno..bueno.. si la hechizera esta obsesionada contigo mucho mejor...- Exclamo mas tranquila Marie-Anne.

Que tarde!! Ya casi amanece!! –Elizabeth mirando a la ventada – Tengo una habitacion si desean descanzar aqui.-señalando una puerta

Si.. gracias.. – Jack dirigiendose a la habiatacion

No, gracias- Anne deteniendo a Jack- Nos vamos a ahora a buscar a Faribo. Muchas gracias por todo, Elizabeth.

No te preocupes..- Elizabeth

Pero..Pero..- comenzo a reclamar Jack

Ya dormiremos en el barco.- Marie-Anne quien lo comenzo a arastrar fuera de la casa.

Por cierto.. Muchas felicidades por tu embarazo.- Marie-Anne antes de irse.

Gracias- Elizabeth sorprendida.. no pensaba que se le notara..- Cuidense.. que tengan éxitos!!


End file.
